Students
The students at Yandere-chan's school, Akademi High School, are NPCs that come and go to the school every day, except during the weekends. '''They all follow a specific move pattern, except for Yandere-chan (the player), Info-chan (not implemented yet), Rival-chan (incomplete interaction), Phantom Girl (a ghost spirit), and Midori Gurin (incomplete routine). '''Routine This is the daily routine of all NPC students before the November 15, 2015 Update. #Walk into Akademi High School. #Stand by the lockers (in reality, they are changing from outdoor shoes to indoor shoes, but no animations are available yethttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646604788478509056). #Move to the plaza, the roof, the martial arts room, or the Computer Lab. #Go to their assigned class. #Go to the cafeteria, the martial arts room, or the rooftop. (the students that go to the gossip area are supposed to eat, but there are no satisfactory eating animations yet https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664323882933878784). #Go to class for the second time. #Stand by the locker once more to switch from indoor shoes to outdoor shoes. #Leave the school or go to club activities. You can interact with most of the students. In the future, they will also react when you bump into them.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657139800391094272 If a student's face is sent to Info-chan, she will give you his/her name, club (If they are in one), persona, possible crushes, strength, and any additional information. Info-chan will not give Yandere-chan information on Senpai, Rival-chan, or herself. There will most likely be around 100 students in the full game, but YandereDev would like more. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638014050232700928 NPCs will be 99% Japanese with similar skin tones. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640963867896475648 Main Characters Rivals Females All females have the same eye shape as Yandere-chan because the female student models are reused. Most females have a Coward persona. Males All males have the same eye shape as Senpai because the male student models are reused. They all have the Teacher's Pet and Hero persona except Senpai, who has a Coward persona. Easter Eggs Several students in Yandere Simulator are Easter eggs. Former Students Former students from the 1980's. They are all adults (except Phantom Girl) but they still play an important role in Yandere Simulator. Removed The deleted students, Victim-chan and Witness-chan, can be seen in the JSON file of some old updates (from March 1st, 2015 to April 8th, 2015) and also in "How To Get Away With Murder In Yandere Simulator" video. It was impossible to meet both of them in the game because they were already removed when the update build was released. Kuudere Simulator These playable students both appear in Kuudere Simulator. Kuudere-chan eventually became a student in Yandere Simulator, named Kuu Dere. Hypothetical Students *There may be a Kickstarter competition with the reward that a fan gets to implement their own student into the official game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653767997270560768 *There will be at least one exchange student, but their nationality has not been decided yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641335132268462080 They're most likely going to be American so the student can be a comically exaggerated American stereotype. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649414328416768001. *It may be possible for the player to add their own students in the future. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614345641045549058 *There will be one character in Yandere Simulator that loves to torture animals.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655236428977213441 *In addition, there will be one Mary Sue/absolutely perfect student. YandereDev has not revealed whether she is a rival or not.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661703828832587777 *If YandereDev could make a student based on himself, he would make a student that was a gamer, a loner, and had no crush, unless he included a student who resembles his favorite video game character. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649642524282228736 *YandereDev will only make a parody of a character that he cared or knew about. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650339119667769345 Trivia *Students with something noteworthy about them (such as rivals and Easter Egg students) will have ironic names.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666177758129598464 *Students in a group may murmur or chatter together in the future if you walk by them.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664485799522467840 *The Student Council will not be corrupt. Likewise, the Student Council President will be a strict disciplinarian.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650080607066681344 *There actually is a reason for why the students will still come to school when they know there is a serial killer on the loose, but YandereDev has not released the information why yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639707598359433216 It may be because in Japanese culture getting a good education and upholding your family reputation is very important. *In very early debug builds, all students were females and recolors of Yandere-chan, with the only difference being the hair and eye color (light blue). Before students had names, they were all named "Student-chan" within the game code.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648568114070880256 They got different hair colors in the February 15th, 2015 Update. Five corpses of her can still be seen in the title screen. *YandereDev quickly makes students by modifying lines on a XML sheet and exporting the XML as a JSON file. Within the game engine, however, he has to place all physical destinations of where a student has to go. In the future, the game will automatically assign students' destinations.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660291587486806016 *There will be some comic relief moments in Yandere Simulator when you overhear some NPC conversations.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/644005948890083328 *Some boys in school are very big perverts as they buy panty shots from Info-chan.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663989058712961024 *All of the female hairstyles were created by modifying Yandere-chan's hair. The male hairstyles were invented by their modeler. *In the future, there may be two NPCs that are popular among fans that will enter a relationship.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657729339639910400 *You may be able to distract students with small firecrackers.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648998122127921152 *As of the September 20th, 2015 Build, students' clothes, hair, and animation codes are not active when Yandere-chan is far away. This is to improve frame rate. *The name for the first six male students and six female students added (not counting Default-chan) is "The Rainbow 12". Their names are a reference to the most popular Japanese name for 2012. YandereDev has proven this on his Twitter. *Pippi and Ryuto will be the only rhythm game references in Yandere Simulator.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651068028826710016 *When a student goes missing, the School Atmosphere decreases by 5 points. *Some students will stay after school at the end of the day to clean up, but there are no animations for this currently.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649681102651523072 *An anime called Magical Girl Miyuki will be popular among students. Some will talk about it a lot. "Did you see last night's episode of Magical Girl Miyuki?"https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662780007333277696 *YandereDev stated he might even add a magical girl in the game for fun. *Students will have a age of "???". It possibly may be this way due to the fact that 16-18 year old students seen naked may be called "child porn."https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657337131329716228 Gallery Studentsatlockers.png|Students at their lockers ManyScaredStudents.png|Paranoid students BlueHairYandereChan.png|Default Girl Look Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Akademi High Category:Female Students Category:Male Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Killable Category:Unkillable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Interactable Category:Uninteractable Category:1980's Characters